Chapter 2 Keats
Lamplight. Exit your base, go west and talk to Mrs. Lester; she is standing outside the house on your right. Then go to Harriet’s house. After the conversation go to the Pub and talk to the Pub Master. After the conversation exit the pub and head north and then northeast. Enter the hut. In this room go over by the cabinet and you will see a glowing light coming from the bottom part of it. Search it to find a half of a photo. As you are leaving the hut, a scene will appear with Keats and Ellen. You will be asked by Ellen for your half of the picture. When you have the chance, choose to rest. When you awake, you will automatically be at the henge. Offer the placed together photo to the henge. Leave and head south from the pub and you will run into Ellen for another scene. Note - If you choose not to give Ellen the photo half, then when you wake up leave your base and head towards the henge and you will meet Ellen. After the scene, you will be at the church and then Warcadia with Belgae. Go north and talk to all the Faerys and the Rebel Denizens. Continue north after you have talked to everyone. Fight the Hawks and absorb their Ids. Go up the stairs to find more hawks. Go northwest to the next area. Here you will have to fight several Hawks and Barragers. There will be two memory stones for you to break. To break the red memory stones use Hinky-Punk. Take the eastern exit. Here you will have to fight five folks defeat them and head southwest. Defeat the folks in this area and use Bargest to break the memory stones or you can climb up the stairs and use a long-range folk to break the memory stones. Now we need to go back to the northern path. You can either backtrack (north and then northeast) or go around (take the western exit, then southwest and northwest) Head north to fight Volcano. Volcano does not fight alone. He has Hawks to help him out in addition to his explosives and flame thrower. Note - When fighting Volcano, take out the folks first using Bargest. By using him, the folks will be defeated in two hits. Once the folks are gone, get as close to Volcano as you can and use Pouke to attack him. Once Volcano is defeated head north for a conversation with Livane and when you are done talking to her use the glowing flower to go back to Doolin. Go to your base and rest. When you wake up; go to the pub and talk to the Ganconer for Shield Wall. Talk to Ganconer again and choose the same quest again. Exit the pub and go east. Go past Keats base to the cemetery/church bear right and follow the path until you see a fire color blob. Go up to it to be teleported back to Warcadia. Now that we are back in Warcadia, we need to go back to where we last meet Livane. Go north, northwest, northwest and then north. Head east from the save point crossing over the bridge. Once you defeat the Ga-Deargs in this area; will cause more folks to appear. The memory stone located on the southeastern corner (go north and then southeast) has Warcadia Picture Book Page 1. Take the northwestern exit. Once you get close to the exit, two more Ga-Deargs will appear. In this area, you will have to fight Brummbear who is surrounded by Hawks. I am going to mention this but we are not going there yet. If you take the south exit and then the western exit, you will be in an area with many memory stones. One of the memory stones has a Warcadia Picture Book Page in it. We will not be able to enter here until we get an Id that has an ice element. Head north and cross the bridge. Here you will have a bunch of folks to fight. Head west and you will have to fight three more Patriots. Once they have been defeated, a memory stone will appear. Break it for Warcadia Picture Book Page 4. Go back east and then head north to fight Gargantua. After you defeat him, go north. Head up the stairs and talk to Livane. Also, talk to everyone on the steps. Do not go through the doors to Fort Avalon instead use the glowing flower to go back to Doolin. Go to your base and rest. Go to the pub and talk to Ganconer for Bullseye's Request. Exit the pub and go east. Go past Keats base to the cemetery/church bear right and follow the path until you see a fire color blob. Go up to it to be teleported back to Warcadia. Once in Warcadia head north, northwest, north, north, north and north again. We are now at the entrance door to Fort Avalon. Save your game and then enter the door to Fort Avalon. Here you will have to fight three Hawks and three Ga-Deargs. Once you defeat them, head north and there will be nine Hawks behind the red memory stones. Use Hinky-Punk to break the red memory stones. Be careful because four Ga-Deargs and seven Hawks will drop down out of the sky and attack you. Defeat them and break the three memory stones for some health and Warcadia Picture Book Page 5. Enter the Door to the north to fight Dreadnought. After you have defeated Dreadnought, you will have a scene with Belgae, Livane and Ryan. After the scenes, use the glowing flower to return to Doolin and head to Harriet’s house. Category:Chapters